It is desirable to brush one's teeth after every meal. However, as many meals are not eaten at home, it is often necessary that people brush their teeth away from home. Accordingly, many people find themselves carrying a wet toothbrush in their purse or trying to fit a standard size toothbrush in a carrying case inside their pockets. This makes brushing one's teeth away from home inconvenient. Disposable tooth brushes, which must be inexpensive enough to encourage people to buy them and discard them after brushing, have been proposed to solve this problem. Various designs are known in the art, including disposable toothbrushes made to attach to a finger. These disposable toothbrushes enjoy an advantage over others because the absence of a handle makes the toothbrush more compact and easier for a person to carry, for a store to stock, or a vending machine to vend. For example, it is known to insert tooth cleaning bristles in the end portion of a paper, fabric, or elastic finger cot or sheath. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,153 and 1,894,413 teach disposable toothbrushes of this type. A finger-mounted toothbrush affixed to the finger using a strip of adhesive tape is also known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,590 and 2,915,767 teach inventions of this design. Also known in the art are tooth cleaning bristles mounted on bases attached to finger rings. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,105,260 and 3,720,975. Each of the these finger mounted toothbrushes suffer from a common problem. That is, they can slide off the finger, which may cause the user to choke, gag, or even swallow the toothbrush.